


Believe In These Years | While We Live All At Once

by InternetDork



Series: His Mind Spoke Chaos Before It Whispered Clarity | Sam Winchester Angst Of All Kinds [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hopeful Ending, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: For mere minutes when his mind is still foggy, he has to live all at once.





	Believe In These Years | While We Live All At Once

Buttoning his shirt felt foreign as shaky hands tried to regain the skill. His fingers trembled with uncertainty. His subconscious drifted as the once mundane task became challenging. Life no longer went bitter cold to boiling hot though remnants still seeped through. Standing in the bathroom, trying to button his shirt both contrasting the touch of his skin. Small gusts of wind produced by the AC rubbed hair on his shoulder. Small blows of cold air trailed down his back as flamed licked at his side. The early morning rain left hard taps on the window. The sounds of laughs of pure malice echoed in his head,

Sound clashed in his head, his worlds colliding with a sick spiral for him to fall down. But Sam Winchester had been out he had to believe he had gotten out. He's been out for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that made no sense what so ever, sorry.


End file.
